The Break of Dawn
by EyExCaNdY
Summary: Well... in this story Dawn is hit really hard after the finale of BtVS... she misses Spike and Anya.. Buffy and Giles send her to Hogwarts... a new slayer in town... Some visits from the dead! Pairings DawnDraco, HarryMegan, RonHermione, Buffy?


Timeline: Harry and the gang are in their 6th year and right after the finale of BtVS Minor Changes: -I'm not sure if they are the same age but if they aren't, Dawn and the Hogwarts gang (HP, HG, RW, DM) are all the same age. -Because of Voldemort's return, there is now 9 years of schooling required at Hogwarts -Dawn can talk with her mind just like Buffy (I'm not sure what the conditions are for that or how Buffy can do it, but just for this book, Dawn can too ok? Lol) -Dawn is a slayer  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the BtVS cast or the characters from HP.. but I DO own Megan ( YEAH I own something!!!  
  
A/N: This Chapter is actually really long for me so please don't expect them all to be this long (  
  
Chapter 1: I won't let you  
  
The fragile slayer woke up to yet another argument between Buffy and Dawns personal Watcher, Giles. She looked at her alarm clock. "5: 39 p.m.!! I guess that little nap ran long.." She was about to scream at them when she heard her name. Intrigued, she positioned herself against the wall she shares with her sisters room and pressed her ear up against it to hear better.  
  
"I don't know if we should do this Giles! She needs her friends!" Buffy argued.  
  
"And she'll make new friends." It sounded like they were calming down and she had to listen closely to hear them. "Dawn will make new friends with no relation to the issues we're going through here. It's the best thing we could do for her, she seems so depressed, so lost.. and hearing about Spikes death over and over isn't going to help her any!"  
  
That was all she could take. Dawn opened her door and slammed it shut before she heard any other comments. She didn't care if anyone heard her. She ran down the stairs and out the door of the Hyperion [A/N: I don't know if that's what Angel's hotel is called, I just guessed..]  
  
"That's IT!" Dawn yelled, talking to herself. "If they want to get rid of me, I'll help them out a little." Dawn paused, "They're NOT sending me away from here!" Dawn was arguing with herself for a while as she was running down the sidewalk. She stopped for a second to catch her breath and looked around. "Shit." She began to feel frightened. It was getting dark so she had to of been running for at least and hour or two. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.." she turned around to see how far she had run. She stumbled back a few steps, surprised at what she saw.  
  
"Hey cutie." The man said. He was dressed head to toe in leather, except for his shirt which looked like it was from the 50's. It was a button up shirt with the frills in the middle. A few buttons we undone to show off his none existent chest hair. [A/N: No, not Spike, sorry]  
  
"Don't mess with me right now, vampire." Dawn said, trying to put on one of her sisters 'don't-you-even-think-about-it' faces.  
  
"Well, well, well.. Someone knows her stuff." The guy switch to his vamp face and attacked Dawn. She reached into her pocket, where she usually keeps her stake. "Forget something?" She looked around, panicking.  
  
"Um.. nope!" she said and used her knees to throw him off her. "But it looks like you forgot to change your clothes after you died because those pants and that shirt went out of style before I was born!" Dawn said, looking around for something wood and pointy. She spotted something and pushed him up against it. The vampire turned into dust and blew away with the wind. "And thanks for ruining Buffy's new shirt!" Dawn complained looking at the hole in the sleeve of the shirt. "Buffy's gonna kill me!"  
  
"I have to say, that was a nice show, Ms. Summers." Dawn spun around, breaking off a piece of the wooden ladder next to her. "Don't worry, I'm not a vampire." Dawn didn't move an inch. "The only thing that piece of wood will do is injure me pretty badly."  
  
Dawn noticed that she didn't sense a vampire and got out of her fighting stance. She looked at the old man and saw that he was far from any vampire she's ever seen. He was wearing a long, dark coat. It was hard to tell exactly what color it was because of the low amount of light there was. He had facial hair that was impossibly long.  
  
"I'm sure you have a lot of questions."  
  
"Yeah, the main one being how do you know my name?"  
  
"Well, do you think we can go somewhere more.. safe?"  
  
Dawn took his hint and followed him down the sidewalk in silence. "I believe this is the place."  
  
Dawn had too many questions floating around in her head to even notice where they were. That is until a worried Angel ran up and gave her a hug. She glared at the old man who was now standing behind Angel, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Your sister and Giles went looking for you. Why did you run off like that?" Angel said as he pulled out of the hug and gave her a stern look.  
  
Dawn went on to explain what she overheard that morning. As she was getting lectured about how something could have happened to her the older man was sitting across the room listening quietly. "Sorry to interrupt, but I believe this young girl can take care of herself."  
  
"And you are..?" Angel asked looking over at the man.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore. I'm here to talk to Mr. Giles. I'm.. an old friend."  
  
"Ok.."  
  
"I'm really sorry Angel but Professor.. uhh.. Bumble-bee over there is right. I CAN take care of myself now. I did during the battle and I will again and again. I don't need anyone to send me away to some place to get better! What I need is Spike and Anya back!!" Dawn took advantage of Angel's pause and argued. For once he was speechless. Dawn broke down into tears and about two seconds later Giles and Buffy burst in the door.  
  
Willow located the wrong girl!" Buffy stopped after that as she realized that her sister was sitting on the couch balling her eyes out. Then she noticed the hold in her shirt. "You tore my new shirt!"  
  
"Gee thanks for caring how the hole got there!" Dawn said drying her eyes.  
  
"I already know, Dawn, I'm not stupid."  
  
"Who's she?" Dawn cut her sister off, suddenly concerned about the girl that walked in behind Giles. She had golden brown hair and was extremely skinny. Her clothes were torn and she had a few cuts here and there. Her hair was also messed up.  
  
Buffy turned around just remembering she was there. "New Slayer."  
  
"I AM NOT" the girl said.  
  
"I'm afraid you are." Giles replied calmly. He told her to take a seat and she did, at the other side of the room, in the corner. Dawn instantly felt a connection with her which was just as instantly broken with the dirty glare the girl gave her. Dawn was brought back to reality when Buffy started yelling.  
  
" Dawny, why did you run off like that? You scared us!" Buffy said, sitting down next to Dawn.  
  
"I'm NOT letting you send me away!"  
  
"Oh, so you overheard us this morning.."  
  
"No shit!"  
  
"Watch your language."  
  
"Why would you send me away? Am I a pest or something?"  
  
"No! Of course not! Giles and I just thought that you would want a chance to get away from everything, and everyone that reminds you of The First and what he did.. who he killed.." Buffy stopped talking, remembering the last few words her and Spike shared before he saved the world. A tear silently slid down her cheek, no one but Dawn noticed it, who immediately hugged her.  
  
"But I don't want to forget, Buffy, I don't want to.." Dawn sobbed into her older sisters shoulder.  
  
"You won't forget, just.. just get to the point when we mention Spike.. tears won't form in your eyes." Dawn proved Buffy's point for her when tears spilled out of her eyes.  
  
"I guess you're right.." Dawn shot a glance at the new girl, she was picking at her dark purple nail polish.  
  
"So I'm guessing you want to know where you're going right?" Buffy asked her sister.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"I believe this is where I come in." Professor Dumbledore stood up and walked towards the group a little. "I sort of wanted to talk this over with Mr. Giles but I guess the sooner we tell you the better."  
  
"Dawn, we're sending you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Giles told her.  
  
"Umm.. since when was there a school for magic and why didn't I get to go?" Willow pouted. "I feel jipped." [A/N: I really don't know how to spell that.. sorry]  
  
"I don't really know the answer to that question, Willow." Giles said, pondering it for a second before Dumbledore stepped in.  
  
"There was a prophecy that told us you would be needed here in the muggle world." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Cool.. I was in a prophecy!" Willow completely forgot about being jipped.  
  
Dawn watched the conversation play out in front of her for a while before she cut in. "Could someone please explain to me why I'M going to a magic school?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^  
  
Two weeks after Dawns little fiasco, her and Buffy were wandering the streets of London looking for a Pub called The Leaky Cauldren. Dawn was sulking around, flashes of her last battle still in her head. While her sister was babbleing on and on about how exciting it was going to be and that she has to write every week telling her all about it.  
  
"Buffy, where, exactly, is this place?" Dawn asked, spinning around to see the other side of the road.  
  
"Right in front of you, don't you see it?"  
  
Dawn screamed as a little run-down building appeared in front of her.  
  
"Dawny! Giles said not to make it look suspicious! The other people can't see it!" Buffy nodded towards a few people that were looking at them weirdly.  
  
"Whatever, lets just get this over with." They walked inside and continued through the back door. They jumped through the closing brick walkway. Dawn and Buffy stumbled when they landed.  
  
"I wonder if you could let that close around you and be stuck in it until someone opens it.. Wouldn't that be cool?" Buffy asked, checking out all of the stores nearby, she didn't pay attention to whether Dawn answered or not. "Follow me." Buffy said as she pulled her sister along. "Wait here." Buffy ran inside a huge white building. The sign hung above it said that it was called Gringotts Wizarding Bank.  
  
Before Dawn could even think about talking to the guy purchasing something that looked like a broom, Buffy walked back out of the band and was carrying a good sized, deep purple pouch. Buffy held the bag up to Dawns ears and shook it. This brought a huge smile to her face. "Lets get shopping." Buffy also smiled and pulled out a piece of weird looking paper.  
  
"Parchment." She explained. "Dumbledore made a list of things you'll be needing." Dawn looked back to where the guy was standing but he was gone. "I know, he was a real Spike look-a-like wasn't he?" Buffy realized what she just said and saw Dawn fall to her knees crying.  
  
It just won't get out of my head! Those scenes from the battle keep playing over and over.. so many deaths!"  
  
"I know Dawny.."  
  
"Now the one chance that everyone gives me to get away from it all, he follows me here! I miss Spike and Anya.." Buffy knelt beside her and rubbed her back.  
  
"It's ok.. hey, if I can do it you can!" Buffy said.  
  
'You're always the strong one aren't you..' Dawn smiled and got up with Buffy's support and headed into the first store they thought would carry something they needed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^  
  
Draco just got done purchasing his broom and saw the mudblood, Hermione, walking out of the bookstore. He was walking towards her to take some of his anger out on her when he noticed something more interesting. He stopped and watched the scene play by. A girl that he had never seen before and what looked like to be her older sister. The older one said something but he was to far away to hear it. He almost ran towards them when he saw what happened next. The younger one fell down crying. He didn't know why but he felt the urge to go over there and help her. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought. 'Hmm.. where did that mudblood run off to?'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^  
  
A/N: I'm working on my 2nd Chapter right now but I'm going to try and make it as long as this one ( so it might take a while.. sorry ( 


End file.
